Tricky Situation
by sweetcaromeLx3
Summary: Selena has given up on men, but what will happened when she gets stuck in a hotel room for two-weeks with Nick Jonas. Lust will be tampered and Hearts will be chattered. Can you say cliche much? Nelena.
1. Chapter 1

**Tricky Situation**

**Chapter One**

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

" I can't believe he did that to me! ME, of all people." I snarled as I dumped my black purse on the tan color recliner. I was astonished. "I don't get it. I just don't. I know he is capable of many things, but this is out of line. I was there when he needed me the most. I was there to back him up when no one else did, and this is how he --"

"Dude, what the hell are you rambling about?" I scoffed at Demi's comment.

"Rambling!" Are you fucking kidding me? Did she just say rambling. I took in a long exaggerated breath. I hope that that gives her a clue that I'm not in the mood for her stupid sarcasm. "Demi could you please do me a favor and just FUCK OFF, please." I spoke in a dangerously low voice. As I turned around to walk away, I saw how her eyebrows arched increasingly high, and mumbled something incoherent. I guess she got the message. I know what I did to Demi wasn't nice, but at that moment I didn't give a damn. Don't get me wrong I love the girl to death, but I seriously needed some space to process all the absurd events of earlier today. As I attained the kitchen, I spotted the fridge. I was about to grasp the door handle when I saw a picture of us -- Demi, Joe, Taylor, and me --. I snatched the photo from the fridge and took it with me to my sanctuary.

As I laid on my featherlike bed, I could feel all the events from today crushing into me. I needed a release. A release from all the pain and the suffering that He made me feel. I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't do something.

I wanted to do something dramatic, but the common sense inside of me didn't let me cross that line, so I did what I did best; cry. I wanted to scream to this cruel world. Why was I the one that always got hurt, every fucking time. I didn't get it at all. Maybe I'm just not wanted, maybe I'm just a worthless piece of shit to everyone around me. I really don't know the reason, I just know that it definitely did not feel good.

____

"Joe, shut up. Selena is still sleeping." I heard Demi whisper quite loudly.

I lift my head up and notice that it was almost twelve o'clock in the afternoon. "Great, I'm late to w--," I stopped mid sentence, as I felt a pulsing pain start at the pit of my stomach. I took a few hollow breaths to calm the pain down. When the pain started to cease, I stood up and went to the mirror.

I looked like . . . like . . . I couldn't even find the words to describe myself. I clutched my red spiral hairbrush, and started vigorously brushing the knots of my coffee brown hair. I must admit that now, as I look back to the relationship that Taylor and I had, was nothing but interest. I guess I was so caught up in 'love' that it blinded me. It's crystal clear now. He didn't give a rat's ass about me, he only used me to get his promotion, and he did a great job at fooling me. Why was I so stupid, so naïve?

I heard Demi's virtuous giggle, and it made me smile. It made me remember all the good times her and I used to have. I really did miss my old self. The one that was independent and didn't give a damn about what others thought. The one that knew what she wanted. Why did I have to change for a stupid guy? Oh yeah. I said I was in 'love'. Great going Selena. I digged through my closet and came across with some dark grey sweats. I put them on and felt like today was a perfect day for jogging.

I walked towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, as I passed the living room I waved my hand to the two lovebirds. They looked so cute. I could tell that Demi and Joe were meant to be unlike me and douche bag. They are always inseparable. They might as well be joined at the hip. Why couldn't I just find I guy like Joe? Someone who has a sense of humor, a bubbly and outgoing personality, and obviously a gorgeous sculpted body as well. To bad I have to burst my own bubble, but that description is already taken by Joe, and Joe is already taken by Demi, my best friend.

"So you don't want me to pick you up?" Joe spoke in an annoyed voice to the person on the other end of the call. I watch as he got all worked up over a conversation, it was very amusing. "No, it's not that, it's just that I had everything plan out." Joe said in a hush tone. He seemed to be kind of hurt. "I guess man just hit me up when you get to the house. Yeah me too, bye." He pressed the End button on his cell phone and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. "He can be so stubborn at times." He said as he shook his head. Joe looked pist off; I guess that call wasn't what he expected.

There was an awkward silence in the room and I couldn't stand it anymore. "Okay. Um . . . I'm going out for a jog and I'll be back later on today." I said casually. I was about to turn when Demi started, " Remember we have to talk about what happened yester--." I cut her of with, "I know, I know, I know. Don't worry I am planning on telling you when I come back. Geeze woman." I turned around and picked my pink sweatshirt's pocket to make sure I had my ipod with me, and there it was luring me to put the headphones on. I placed the black mini speakers on my ears and just blasted the music until my ears begged me to take them off.

I started my jog and I knew that this would be something I would have to do everyday from now on. With every step I took it felt like I was dispensing all the negative tension that He brought. It felt very relieving. I had been jogging, walking, and running for a while now, I felt exhausted, but a part of me kept on motivating me to keep on going, so I did. It felt amazing to feel that nothing in the world was important. I was turning the corner when I hit the pavement, I had collided with someone.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, that was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"Wow, what a fall." He implied sarcastically. "Are you okay?" Are you serious?! Is he really asking if I'm okay? Dude, we just hit the concrete ground, I don't think it gets any harder than that. I picked up my ipod that was laying -- thankfully -- on the grass with out a scratch. I got up and stretch my sore muscles.

"Yeah." I said with no emotion. I started to move around him so I could get by. I didn't even bother to glance up to his face. I really don't need to fall for a guy at the moment. But the question still remains, why do I always get the virtue of meeting guys in weird places? For example, I met douche bag when I was in this extravagant restaurant getting out of the ladies' room. Okay, that just proved to me why our relationship turned out the way it did.

"Okay? Now I remember why I moved to Dallas." He added plainly. I ignore his comment and kept on walking. I felt bad about what I did to this guy, but I was not going to start a conversation with a complete stranger. I walked back to my house in a matter of minutes. When I opened the door I saw an impatient Demi gawking at me.

"Where have you been, missy," Why is she asking when I clearly told her where I was going before I even stepped out of the house. I looked at her with a perplex expression. "And don't tell me you were out jogging because nobody takes three hours to 'take a jog'." I was astound by her rant. Was it so hard to believe that I was jogging.

"Demi, I'm here now what's up?" I wanted to explain myself, but felt that what ever I said wouldn't stop Demi from thinking that I wasn't jogging. "Did someone die?"

"I thought you had died!" She asserted.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her. I walked towards the kitchen to get a nice tall glass of icy water. It felt nice how the clear liquid went down my throat making me want more. " I mean I was out for about three hours, big whop, don't you think you're being a bit paranoid?"

"Well, yeah kind of but still I'm your best friend, Selena, and with the 'fuck off' thing from yesterday, I thought you went suicidal on me." She said with a apologizing expression. She really thought I had died.

"Aw. My Demikins was worry about me. I think this brings us to have a group hug!" I waited for Demi so I could embrace her, but she wouldn't budge. I look her straight in the eye and made my puppy dog face. Just as I predicted, she came towards me and hugged me tightly. "Dems . . . can't . . . breathe."

"I'm sorry." She apologize and let me go. "So . . ." I wonder where this conversation is leading to. "What happened yesterday?"

"Demi, I'm going to just say it plain and simple. Taylor and I broke up. Well, he broke up with me." I said blankly. She was about to apologize when I cut her off. "No, Demi you don't have to say your sorry because I'm not. Well, I was yesterday, but not anymore that's why I took that three hour jog, to get my mine off of douch-- Taylor." She eyed me carefully as in trying to decide whether or not I was telling the truth. "Seriously Demi, I'm good. I know it may seem weird but I'm coping with this situation."

I could tell that she was still doubting me. "I don't know Selena, but if you say so." She hugged me again, but this time with less pressure. "I always thought you were to good for him anyways." If she knew how come she didn't tell me? I guess she just wanted to be a good friend. "Well, now that that is out of the way, you, missy need to go take a shower because you stink like a wet dog and Joe is coming to pick us up."

"Why is Joe coming to pick US up?" I mean if she felt bad for me she shouldn't because I am coping with it. Plus, every time Joe and Demi go out it's just the two of them. "Please, don't tell me that this is some closure for me because if that is your plan, I'm sorry but I'm not going."

"Sel, chill is not even about that." Oh. "He has this dinner thing at his house, and he told me that he was going to pick us up around sevenish, so go and get ready. Come on move that pretty ass of yours to the bathroom." Wow, I can't believe I exploded over nothing. Did she just commented on my ass?

* * *

**READ ME;;**

Okay, as you can see I'm really new at this so please don't judge to harshly.

This is my first story that I have ever and i mean ever written. i see writing as an outing from the real world to our own fantasies.

And I do know that there is some misspelled words. I hope that people read this an enjoy it also. And I'm going to try and

upload as quickly as I can. Review so i can know that I'm not just wasting my time.

sign, sweetcaromeLx3


	2. Chapter 2

**Tricky Situation**

**Chapter Two**

_enjoy._

* * *

I scrambled around the vanity to look for my golden color stud earrings. I knew I put them somewhere in this area, but the question was where. I searched my makeup kit, but the only thing that I found was a penny and a peppermint wrapper. Where could it be? "Selena, what is taking so long?" Demi asked intently. "This is why I told you to get ready early." Demi came in my room and started to jab a finger in front of my face, as if her jabbering wasn't enough stress on me.

"Why are you still in that robe?" Demi babbled some more. She was clueless to the fact that I was wearing my actual outfit underneath and that my hair and makeup was done. For crying out loud. "Look-e here missy, you need to get yourself straightened out because Joe is going to be here any min--" the doorbell cut her off. Thank you Jesus. A look of panic took over her glowing face. "Hurry up. I'll try to stall for you to buy time, but I doubt--" this time I cut her off.

"Okay. I get it, just go get the door." I walked her out of my room and pushed her towards the main entrance. I paced back to my room and started searching my dresser for those damn earrings. "If I were an earring where would I be?" I asked myself as I touched my chin with my index finger. I looked up and tried to remember the last time I wore them. Then it hit me, I hadn't wore them since the last time that I saw douche bag. I quickly turned around to face the dresser. I opened up the first drawer and there they were, just sitting there waiting for a chance to show them off.

I grabbed the earrings and put them on. I took off my robe to see the final product. I was speechless. The earrings worked wonders, they tied everything up from the black strapless dress, that hugged every curve in my body to my black pumps with a hint of gold, that complimented my lean long legs and adorn my feet. It also helped to accent my curls and makeup. It really did make a difference.

I heard Demi's cheery voice approach me. I opened the door and strutted towards the main entrance. I was doing it jokingly, but I guess I did look impressively gorgeous because Demi was astound and Joe, well lets just say he was starting to drool. I felt my lips curled up into a smirked as I pose. "Ready to go?" I asked brightly.

"Wow, Lena you sure clean up pretty well." Demi said lively. I smiled at her. "I think we better leave now or we are going to be late." Demi was always the one to be punctual. We glanced back at Joe. He was still in his drooling state. "Joe?" Demi said while shaking her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" He was really out of it. "Uh, yea." He said nodding. He glanced back down and looked at his phone. "We don't want to be late. By the way, you look amazing Sel." I smiled at him shyly. Joe stood up and led the way to his car.

_______

"I still don't get this whole formal thing, Joe?" Demi was perturbed by Joe's mysteriousness. "Why can't you just tell me?" She seemed so desperate for an answer.

"Demi calm down. Is it that weird that I asked you to dress up nice just to go to my house?" Joe asked. I think it was suspicious of him, but he was always the type of guy to go all out even if he was just going to take her out to the movies.

Demi was about to speak when I butted in. "Dems, give the guy a break. It seems to me that he just wants to do something nice, and why would you even ask him to tell you. You two have been going out since ever. You should already know that Joe isn't going to tell you crap, Dems." I ended my miniature speech with a sigh, and focused my eyes back on the window. Demi gave in and started talking about something else to Joe. I glanced down to my lap and then back up to my window. I could see the darkness of the sky with specs of white shining stars. It looked so beautiful and perfect to just get lost and never be found.

The stopping of the car made my thoughts disperse into the air. "What's up? Why are we stopping here?" I asked confused. This house that was in front of us was not Joe's house. He didn't live in a two- story mansion. He lived in a studio, where there was only four walls and a lot of floor space in between. "Dude, fucking serious what are we doing here. This -- emphasizing in -- this," I twirled my index finger, "isn't your house!" I exclaimed.

"Yea. . .,"Joe dragged the word. "You see, this is part of the whole 'mysterious act' thing. And this is my house technically, well my parents' house." Okay, this was starting to get fishy. Joe started to fidget with his thumbs. I guess he was nervous as hell, but Demi was awfully quiet and calm. I guess 'cause she already had met Joe's parents. She had told me wonders about them probably more than I wanted to know.

"So are we going to stay here or go in there?" I asked nonchalantly. I might of come off as I didn't give a flying fuck, but believe me I was anxious to get back home and call it a night. Joe got out first. He walked around the car to open our doors like a true gentlemen. _God, why don't you make the guys more like Joe and less like Douche Bag. _

Joe led the way to the house once again. I could feel my body shiver as I saw more people go in and out the mansion. I guess this is an event or celebration of some sort. "Joe, why is there so many people at your parents' house?" Demi asked puzzled. That was my question as well. Wasn't this suppose to be a . . . well I didn't know what this was suppose to be Demi only told me that it was a dinner. Well, maybe dinner to them isn't the same type of dinner of what I think it means.

"Is this another surprise from your 'mystery act'?" I scorned as Joe nodded his head. Great, just great. I had a feeling in my gut that told me that tonight was going to be one of those long ass nights to remember. "Joe just one question." I asked him. "Why are you being so mysterious tonight?"

Demi spoke interfering Joe's reply. "Yea Joe, why so much secrecy about tonight?" I could sense her discomfort about questioning Joe.

Joe stopped quickly, almost causing Demi and I to run into him. He turned to face us, meeting us eye to eye before he spoke his words. "I know there has been a lot of mystery towards tonight's dinner, but I promise both of you that this 'mystery' or whatever you want to call it has been intended in the most positive way ever. So please just bare with me as I too am trying to figure all of this out." Joe gave us a small hopeful smile. Demi smiled back and took his hand. "Well, with that said I think we should enter." Demi nodded and they both began to walk towards the main entrance, hand in hand. Times like this made me realize yet again how lucky Demi was to find Joe, and how lonely I was. I glanced down to the ground as I felt a tear formed in the corner of my eye. "Sel, you coming or do we need to have another discussion about tonight?" Joe smirked.

I looked up to at the lovebirds and giggled as I started walking towards them. "Don't you fucking smirk at me again." I told him jokingly. We reached the wooden doors to the mansion. I inhaled deeply as Joe got a grip of the black colored door knob. "Wait!" I said a little to high. Joe and Demi both turned to look at me with a 'what now' look. "Gawd damn can't even ask a question anymore." They turned around and Joe resumed on turning the door knob. The door finally open.

Joe stepped in first acquiring Demi's hand, and taking her in with him. The door was still open, waiting for me to pass the boundary line between the house and the porch. I wanted to walk in, but something in me was not letting me take that step. I had to literally force my legs to move, as I took that step the music slowed down to a classical song.

* * *

**I know I took a while to post so please forgive me.**

**I hope you enjoyed it even though I think it's crappy.**

** Please Review. I promise you that the next chapter**

**will definitely be better and longer than this one. :)**

**signed, sweetcaromeLx3 **


End file.
